


Making Plans

by FiKate



Category: Milliways, Old Kingdom - Garth Nix, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Engineering, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt of Annabeth Chase and Sameth as a couple since they work well in threads. Set post both of their canons. Annabeth and Sameth share the fun of being engineers and architects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

They’d spent all day working on the model of the new Olympus and now were just finishing up the details such as all the little model fountains.

Annabeth kept laughing as Sameth found ways to make the fountains spurt into odd shapes, “We can’t keep it that way, I don’t think the magic will still work.”

“Not even if I make it go into an owl.”

A very small owl is created out of water before it tries to fly up to Annabeth which makes her laugh and lean against him, “No, we can’t though we really should. I have to show this to them and not spray them with water.”

“I know, but maybe we could have it do that just when they’re not looking.”

“No, you don’t know what they’re like and it’s a big enough deal that they’re letting me design this anyway.”

Sameth ran his hand through her hair since he could feel her tensing, “This is beautiful, there’s no way they can’t like it.”

“I know, but it’s Olympus and I saw how you were worrying about that work on the Wall.”

"That’s different, that’s the Wall.”

She turned from where she was resting against him and met his grey eyes with her own before saying, “No, its not.”

“Yes, it is. You’ve got help and a mentor.”

“I can’t believe this, its not that different.”

Sameth sighed and leaned down to kiss her since she was right there, hopefully she’d stop arguing, first she melted into the kiss before breaking away, “That’s cheating. We both have big responsibilities and we’re going to manage them. I just wish you could be there.”

“As soon as we can figure out a good way to explain me then I will be.”

“I’ll make a plan.”

“You’re good at those.”

One of the fountains went off again, this time with sprays of dolphins as he kissed her again and neither of them thought to turn it off.


End file.
